The present disclosure relates generally to data transmission network transceiver systems, and more specifically to aligning transceiver systems of a data transmission network.
The transmission of data between remote computing systems is common. To facilitate the transmission of data, communications networks have been developed to relay data quickly and reliably between computing systems physically remote from one another using wireless transmission technologies. Many of these wireless technologies transmit and receive omni-directionally. That is, they need not be precisely physically aligned with other transceivers because the signal transmission and reception elements of the transceivers (e.g., their antennas) transmit over a wide range of angles, if not in every direction simultaneously. This generally removes the need for physical alignment of wireless transmitters and receivers. To the extent that alignment between these “omni-directional” systems is needed, it can be performed by measuring signal power from the transceivers and adjusting the position/s of the transmitter and receiver accordingly. This alignment method is colloquially known as received signal strength indication (“RSSI”).
Some communication networks, however, perform better when aligned more precisely. This is the case for networks using communication technologies that are not omni-directional. It would be beneficial to have a method for aligning transceivers of a communication network for which RSSI alone is not sufficient.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles described herein.